Redemption
by Sonictale101
Summary: After the events of Weirdmageddon and the defeat of Bill Cipher, the Pine twins though they might have a normal summer at the Mystery Shack. That all stopped when they realized Bill returned.. but not as the Bill they had seen last summer. This time, he's returned as a powerless human. Sorry about the bad summary (Currently experiencing writers block)
1. Meet and Greet

Hello there person who stumbled across my story, I hope you enjoy! This is my first Gravity Falls story, and Bill Cipher being my favorite character out of the series, of course it had to be about him. I for one, like the idea of Bill coming back as a human, so yea! (If you want to know what he looks like, look at the cover.) Don't worry, I will write him as our wonderful nacho overlord sometime in the future. Anyway, Here we go!

* * *

"Come on Dippin' Dots! Race ya into the forest!" Mabel yelled, running into the woods at full speed.

"Wait up Mabel!" Dipper called after her, quickly dropping his suitcase on the porch of the Mystery Shack. It had been a full summer since they had seen the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. They had come across many weird creatures, but none of them matched the greatest mystery of all. Bill Cipher. Both him and Mabel had come across the triangular dream demon more then once, and yet they still didn't know much about him. Dipper had always been curious about the dream demon and his origins, But he knew he wouldn't get a chance to have these questions answered. Dipper suddenly snapped out of his day dream as a blinding light blanked the landscape for a split second. He stumbled blindly for a few seconds, but then recovered his vision. He looked around to see where Mabel was, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Mabel!" Dipper called out, hoping his sister would answer. Sadly for him, there was no response.

Mabel looked around the unfamiliar part of the woods, wondering where she could possibly be. The light that had suddenly messed with her vision had caused her to stray from the nonexistent path she had been following. The first thing she noticed was a slab of stone a small bit away, stuck in the ground. She slowly walked forwards towards the stone and, upon closer examination, she saw that it was a statue. But not just any statue. It was the statue of a triangle with one eye, one hand outstretched, and a top hat next to it. This statue could only be one person.

Bill Cipher.

The person who caused Weiredmageddon, and almost took over and destroyed the world.

Mabel screamed in a surprise, and fell backwards. She didn't know that he was turned into a statue! She felt a small bit of guilt wash over her. She could only imagine how awful it would be to be a being of pure energy, and suddenly be trapped inside a stone prison. Mabel started to approach the statue once more, a little bit slower and more careful then last time. She stopped a few feet away from it, and swore she heard a small sniffiling noise, not that different from some one who had recently been crying, come from behind it. She walked closer with trembling steps, and peered over the edge. Behind the statue was a blonde haired boy, who looked to be about 9. He was clutching a pure black top hat, and there was a small cane at his side, leaning against the statue. He was wearing a yellow sweater with a brick looking pattern. His face showed signs of sobbing, but other then that, the child didn't have anything else too noteworthy. Suddenly, the figure seemed to notice her, and turned around, revealing eyes that didn't look very normal. They seemed to be solid lines with a yellow tinted background instead of pure white. One look and it was clear that she was right about the child being sad. She wondered what could've happened, but decided to save those questions for later. Introductions should come first.

"Hi! My name's Mabel! What's yours?" The girl said, stretching her hand out to help him up. Bill looked at it, not sure if he should accept the help she was going to give or not. It would help him get closer to Pine Tree, and all the people he wanted to get revenge on.. but he couldn't really do anything in this body. He accepted her offer of help, deciding that he would just have to find a way. He stumbled a small bit, not used to actually having to walk, but quickly recovered. He looked up at Mabel, giving her a fake smile, which Mabel returned with a genuine one.

"So... What's your name?" Mabel questioned once more. Bill felt himself sweat a little bit, not knowing what to do in this situation. He decided to go with at least keeping his real name. Their were lots of people with the name Bill right? "My name's Bill." He responded, hoping that she wouldn't put two and two together.

"Oh! Well hi Bill! As you know, my name's Mabel! Why are out in the middle of the woods?" She said, suddenly changing the subject. Thankfully she didn't show signs of suspicion.

"I... Got lost." Bill said, making up an excuse.

"Really? Well, you can stay at the Mystery Shack while you figure out where you came from!" Mabel said enthusiastically. Bill could feel his situation getting worse and worse... first he had no powers whatsoever, and now he was going to be stuck with his worst enemies, in a human body nonetheless! Before he could say anything more, Mabel grabbed his hand, and started dragging him towards the Mystery Shack. Bill already had the feeling that none of this was going to end well for him..

* * *

I'm going to attempt to make this story have long chapters, but it might fail in the overall run. Anyway, hopefully this is ok chapter!I revised i a small bit because someone told me that whenever someone talks, it needed a new line. If you want to know what Bill looks like, look at the cover of this story, and then tada! Anyway, don't forget to Review and Fav! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here's the next chapter! I had to put one of my main stories on Hiatus because of how much work i'm giving myself. I get an idea in my head, and it won't leave me along until I write it XD. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, knowing others have missed out on their story XD

* * *

Bill struggled to escape Mabel grasp as she lead him closer and closer to the Mystery Shack. After he had taken her hand, it had dawned on him that his plan had a major flaw. It was that once his true identity was discovered, he probably wouldn't be able to lay a finger on Shooting Star or Pine Tree. There was no way he could kill the both of them and not be discovered in the time he needed to gain their trust and lure them somewhere so he could kill them. And if he was found out, Six Fingers would most likely lock him up somewhere in his lab and he would never see the light of day again. That though alone almost made him shiver, but he quickly stopped the feeling, not wanting to draw suspicion from Shooting Star.

A few seconds later, Bill could clearly see the Mystery Shack in the distance. He could nearly feel all of his sin crawling on his back* the closer he got to it. A few seconds later, Mabel was bursting through the door with Bill in tow.

"GRUNKLE STAN, FORD, LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Bill to quickly cover his ears.

"Mabel! Could you not scream that loud?" Dipper asked, sitting down at the table.

"When did you get here Dip Stick?" Mabel questioned.

"When I lost you, I decided top head back to the shack. Also for reasons called i'm important to the plot." Dipper stated.

"Oh! That makes sense. Also, Where's Ford and Grunkle Stan?" Mabel questioned once more.

"Grunkle Stan is mostly likely watching T.V in the living room, like he always is. Ford was heading to his lab last time I saw him. Also, who's that?" Dipper said, noticing Bill for the first time.

"Oh! This is Bill! I would him near a statue in the woods!" Mabel announced, much to Bills dismay. Dipper eyed him curiously, but seemed to dismiss whatever he was thinking. Pine Tree was the smarter one out of the twins, and would most likely be the first to suspect him of being Bill Cipher. With the information Shooting Star gave Pine Tree, he would start to get curious, lowering the time he had to go unnoticed. Hopefully he could get Mabel on his side in time so that she would shun any ideas that came into Pine Tress head. Bill was snapped back to reality as Shooting Star started to run over to the living room, where Stan was most likely watching T.V.

"GRUNKLE STAN! LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Mabel yelled with just as much volume as last time. Fez looked over to Mabel, and then looked downwards to see Bill hiding behind Mabel's leg a small bit. Bill knew that Stan was next to harmless, but then again, if he suspected something, their was a small chance that he might tell Ford. He was also a little bit intimidating now, considering that Big Fish had been the one to kill him.

"Nice job kid. Where'd ya find him?" Stan questioned. "Oh! I found him near this weird, Bill Cipher looking statue in the middle of the woods!" She declared proudly. Stan looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged, turning back to the T.V. Bill mentally sighed, happy with the fact Stan wasn't going to ask more questions. Mabel quickly turned around, and started heading towards the vending machine, where Ford's secret lab was. Bill drew in a sharp breath, trying to become prepared for whatever Ford's reaction would be. He knew that Ford would know that it was him right when he laid eyes on him, thanks to how paranoid he had made him. Mabel knocked on the vending machine until Ford told her that he was coming. A few minutes (And a few more inpatient knocks from Mabel) later, the vending machine slowly opened. Bill hide himself behind Mabel, the feeling of nervousness, and maybe a small bit of fear coursing through him.

"Hello Mabel! What was it you needed to show me?" Ford questioned, kneeling down to Mable's level.

Mabel quickly grabbed Bill from behind her, and showed him to Ford.

"Look at this little guy I found! Isn't he adorable?" Mabel said, not screaming for Ford's sake. Ford looked at him, examining him closely. Bill attempted to avoid looking at him, but accidentally made fatal eye contact. The reaction was instant. He saw the look in Ford's eyes, and knew that he had been recognized.

"Mabel, put him down and step away." Ford commanded, confusing Mabel.

"What? Why?" Mabel questioned.

"It's Bill." Ford answered. Hearing this, Mabel shrieked a small bit, and quickly dropped him. Hearing Mabel scream, Dipper and Stan quickly ran into the room.

"Mabel, what happened!?"Dipper questioned, running over to his twin sister.

"Remember that kid I showed you that I found in the woods!? It was Bill!" She shouted, causing Dipper to cover his ears for a second.

"What!? I though Bill was dead!" He said, turning to where Bill and Ford where. Ford had his memory gun aimed at Bill, and Bill had no clue what to do.

"How are you here and who are you using Cipher!" Ford yelled, demanding a answer to his questions.

"I'm not using anyone Ford. And the only reason i'm here is because the Axolotl wanted me to redeem myself." Bill responded, trying keeping his cool despite the situation.

"You know that that's impossible! You don't have a human body!" Ford yelled once more.

"It's not my fault that i'm stuck in this stupid meatsack! If I had any choice in the matter, I would be my normal self, so if you wanna blame someone, go to the Axolotl for that fact that i'm a powerless human!" Bill yelled back. He instantly wished he could take the words back, but it was already too late.

"Did you say... powerless?" Ford questioned, and Bill sucked in a sharp breath. He was definitely screwed now.

"Yes... I said powerless.."

* * *

Yes! Longest chapter I have ever written! Yass! Be proud of me! Also, here's a nice Youtube secret. Next video you watch, go into full screen, then type awesome. Your play bar will start flashing colors XD Anyway, don't forget to Fav and Review! And remember... Reality is a illusion, The Universe is a hologram, Buy gold, BYE!  
*I know a few people who would get that reference. If you got it, tell me in the reviews!


	3. Rules

Next chapter! I suddenly enjoy the game "Bendy and the Ink Machine" so i've been thinking about that for a while. Also, he's one of the few things I can actually draw, so I loaf this cute marshmallow murder even more XD I know it's shorter then usually, but hey! I started naming chapters! Anyway, enough of me and more of the story!

* * *

Wendy opened the door to the Mystery Shack to see a very intense scene before her. Ford was pointing the memory gun at a small child's head, and Dipper was hugging Mable was standing besides them, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Umm... What's going on here?" Wendy questioned.

"Pointdexter thinks that the kid is Bill Cipher using some kids body." Stan stated.

"I though Bill was dead!" Wendy stated loudly.

"Didn't we all?" Stan responded. Ford was about to pull the trigger when when Mable interupted.

"Wait, Great Uncle Ford!" She yelled at him. Ford looked over to her, wondering what she had to say.

"He said he came here for redemption.. so maybe we should help him." Mabel said, with a little bit of hesitation.

"Mabel... now's not the time.." Ford said, but stopped when he saw the determined look in Mable's eyes.

"He doesn't have any powers, so he can't do anything, right?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"He could be lying Mabel! He's done it many times before!" Ford responded.

"If he did have them, he would've used them on me when I found him, or when you pulled out the memory gun!" Mabel retorted. Ford opened his mouth to saying something more, but nothing came out. Ford sighed, and lowered the memory eraser. Ford knew that when Mable thought things should be a certain way, she didn't give up until that's how things were. About 10 minutes later, they were all seated at the table. Ford had told Mabel that if she really wanted Bill to stay, they were going to have to set some rules.

"Alright. First things first, Bill is always to be watched by someone." Ford stated. Everyone except Bill, who had something close to a pout, nodded.

"He is also to answer any questions you ask. Only if it is something that you know I wouldn't approve of asking is he not allowed to." Ford added, getting the idea he should write this down somewhere so he wouldn't forget.

He walked out of the room for a minute, and returned to see chaos already unfolding. Bill and Dipper were already fighting with each other, and Mabel and Wendy were trying to break the both of them up. Ford sighed for the second time that day, and shook his head at how quickly things escalated. He walked over, and quickly grabbed Dipper by the vest and Bill by the sweater. They continued to try and smack each other until Ford put them both on opposite sides of the table. They both glared at each other, Bill having something along the lines of a pout on his face for the second time that day. Then the both of them then noticed Ford looking at the both of them, and they both looked away from each other.

"Anyway, as I was saying.." Ford carried on, taking out the clipboard and paper, writing down the rules he had said before on the paper."Rule number three is that he is not to harm anyone unless there is a justified reason." Ford stated, looking down at the paper and writing it down in pen. "And last but not least, Bill will be staying in the lab." Ford stated, immediately gaining a yell of protest from Bill.

"I'm not staying in your lab!" Bill protested, not happy with this situation at all. First, Ford made up all these dumb rules for him to follow, and now this!? No way was he letting that happen! "How do I know that you won't just experiment on me while i'm sleeping!" He added, glaring at Ford.

"What makes you think I would ever want to lay a finger on you, never the less go through all the steps to preform a experiment on you?" Ford said, staring at him, showing no sighs of emotion. Bill looked away at him due to the harsh words, and said nothing due to a lack of knowing a good answer. "Anyway, that should be all for now. I have some important research to do." Ford said, opening the vending machine and going down to his not so secret lab. Bill sighed. This was going to be a long and dreadful summer for him...

* * *

I would have added more if it had not been the case that I had to go to bed at 11:00. I really wanted to publish at least one chapter over the weekend for you guys, so please Review and Fav! I might be working on a different story about the twins turning Ford and Stan back into kids, because the idea was to amazing to resist! Anyway, remember... Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!


	4. Sweaters

For lack of inspiration, I just named this chapter sweaters, because Mabel is Mabel and has to make everyone a sweater X'D Other then that, I haven't been doing much lately. Except watching Gravity Falls over again. Coof, I noticed how much Bills character changed from Dreamscapers to Sock Opera, so yea. Anyway,Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone attempted to go back to work as normal, but normal was impossible with Bill around. Wendy was slightly more distracted when ringing customers up, and stared off into space instead of reading her magazine like usual. Soos wasn't as useful, seeming to be to distracted at the prospect of a dream demon staying with them. After all, Soos was the new Man of Mystery, so he did kinda live there now... if he was in Soos's position he would be worried to. Then again, he wasn't Soos, and never planned on taking over his mind to become Soos. Stan was watching something in the living room downstairs. Bill though Stan said it was something called... *Hamilton or something..? He didn't grace the matter with to much thought, mostly because he busy thinking of things other than blackmail at the moment. Ford was no where in sight. He was most likely in his lab screeching into a pillow in some soundproof room and the idea of him being back and staying in the same building as him. If he was in Fords position, he might've done the same thing. Not that he really cared about Ford or whatever he was thinking. Dipper was in the attic room with him and Mabel, reading the journal over for the one hundredth time.

Mabel was currently the one in charge watching him and making sure he didn't get into any trouble. She wasn't really paying attention to him though... at the moment she seemed to be knitting some kind of sweater. Bill huffed out a sigh of frustration. He hated it when he didn't know the answer to things! Why had Shooting Star insisted that Ford not even attempt to erase him from reality? After all the things that he had, you'd think she'd be pleased to see him killed. His train of though was interrupted when the sweater that he was wearing was suddenly yanked off by Mabel, and replaced with a different one. He yelped in surprise a small bit, and looked down at the new sweater. It was slightly reminiscent of the one he had before, with a brick pattern at the sleeves. But the major difference was that in the middle of the sweater was the eye he was best known for. There was also a small bow-tie at the top near the collar that seemed to faintly sparkle.

"What are you playing at Shooting Star?" Bill asked Mabel, eyeing her suspiciously. Dipper turned around from his spot on his bed, looking to where Bill and Mabel where.

"I'm not playing at anything! I'm just trying to be nice!" Mabel responded, beaming with happiness. From behind him he heard Dipper try and suppress laughter, but a small bit of it managing to escape.

"What are you so smug about Pine Tree?" Bill questioned, glaring at him.

"Well, it's kinda funny thinking bout the fact you used to be the same person that created Weirdmaggedon." Dipper said, his smiling broadening when he saw Bill's face redden with slight anger.

"Just because I don't look like myself right now and don't have my powers, doesn't mean I can't kill you!" Bill retorted.

"Oh really?" Dipper asked, his smiling growing as Bill's face reddened even more.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Mabel said, getting in the way of there glares.

"He started it..." Bill muttered under his breath.

"I don't care who started it! If he's going to be staying with us, you both have to behave around each other, and stop acting like nine year olds!" Mabel stated, reprimanding the both of them. Dipper sighed in frustration, and went back to reading the journal.

"But I am a nine year old in this body." Bill responded with a smug smile.

"Oh shut up." Mabel said, pouting a small bit. "So... Do you like the sweater I made for you?" Mabel said, changing the subject. Bill was about to give a rude response, but stopped before the words left his mouth. Maybe he could get Mabel to warm up to him, and then use that to his advantage..

"It's not horrible. If anything i've seen worse. A lot worse." Bill said, turning towards her uncertainly. He still needed to get used to the whole 'gratitude' thing.

"Thanks I guess..?" Mabel responded questioningly.

"Well it's getting pretty late out. Think we should give Bill over to Ford?" Dipper said after a _very_ long amount of silence.

"Umm... Yea, I guess so." Mabel said as both of the twins up from there comfortable spots on their beds. "Come on Bill" Mabel said yawning a small bit and walking down the stairs. Bill slowly walked down the stairs, wondering if Ford would keep his word on not doing anything to him. Mabel knocked on the vending machine, and waited. After a few seconds, The vending machine opened, revealing Ford. His glasses had a glare in them, so his it was impossible to see what he was thinking. Bill looked at him, trying to **decipher what he was thinking. After a few seconds, he reluctantly walked down into the basement. This was gonna be a long night...

* * *

Guyz, I'm so sorry about the fact that this chapter is slight crap. I've been really sick lately, so my mind is kinda foggy. I might come back and make it better. And longer. Maybe. Probably not. Assume not.  
* Musical References for the win X'D  
**Could that count as a pun? DeCIPER? I'll leave now..  
Anyway, just remember, Reality is a illusion, the world is a hologram, buy gold bye!


	5. Long Night

I'm so sorry I didn't post anything over the last few weekends XC I had to go to my campsite , and I don't have anyway to get onto the internet there. I usually write over the weekend, so that's my excuse. Anyway, might be a kinda short chapter because reasons. Anyway, let's start!

* * *

Bill slowly followed Ford down the slightly creaking wooden stairs. He look back at the vending machine just in time to see it closed by someone on the other side, darkening the room drastically. He looked forward again, slightly thankful for the sweater he was wearing. The basement was far colder and a lot more eerie then he last remembered. Maybe it was just because he was so unsure what was going to happen nest, something he was completely new to. *Axolotl he hated not knowing things... Even more so when it came to important matters like this. He and Ford stopped once they got to the elevator, Ford glaring down at him, but looking away a split second later. Bill felt that glare burn into his senses, and he looked downwards. He didn't know what this awful feeling was, but he felt like it was on the tip of his tongue.

There was a small dinging noise as the elevator descended down to the *first floor, and there was a small bump as the gears slowly started to move. Bill jumped at the sudden movement, but quickly recovered. He didn't understand why he was so nervous... Maybe it was just because he was in this stupid meatsack. He didn't get much time to ponder over the situation because a few seconds later, the elevator came to a halt. The elevator opened to reveal a room full of anomalies, leaving Bill with a slightly puzzled face.

"Umm... Ford? Where am I supposed to stay..?" Bill questioned, looking upwards towards Ford. (Almost breaking his neck in the process, because he's so smol as a person X'D) Ford didn't exactly answer the question, but just walked over to one of the cages and opened the door. "Seriously Sixer? Seriously!? I'm not on the same level as these things!" Bill scowled, not pleased with this situation in the slightest.

"Bill, just do it. I'm really not in the mood right now. And, the only person to blame is yourself for coming back in the first place." Ford stated. Bill, seeing there was nothing he currently do in his powerless state, walked into the small cage. Ford closed the small cage door, locked it, and went back in the elevator, most likely going to his lab on the third floor. Bill huffed a small sigh of annoyance, and sat down on the cold floor. This was probably the most degrading thing that ever happened to him in his multiple life-times.. and that was saying something! Most of the creatures near him were sound asleep. The one to the right of him was a small manticore, most likely still in its child like stage. The one to the left of him was an adult sized griffin, with nothing to noteworthy about it. He swore Ford purposely put him next to what were probably the most dangerous creatures in this whole room. Suddenly there was a small meow from the outside of the small cage, and Bill jerked around to see where it had come from.

The source of it had come from a small black kitten with yellow eyes. He looked at the small tags to see if it was one of the anomalies or if it was just a regular cat. He looked at the tags, and saw that the small kitten belonged to Ford. Bill chuckled lightheartedly at the irony of it. He had never guessed that Ford would have gotten a cat that had eyes so strikingly similar to his. The kitten slid through the small bars and climbed onto his lamp, purring loudly. Bill stared at it blankly, wondering if he should push the kitten off his lap, or let it stay there. In the end, he decided to just let the small cat lay on his lap peacefully. Somewhere in the night, he manged to drift off to sleep, unintentionally cuddling the jet black animal against his chest. If you hadn't know who Bill was, you would've though he was a harmless, innocent child.

* * *

Ford groaned as he through another piece of paper into the small trash can in the corner of the lab, missing by an inch. He had tried so many different outcomes for why Bill could've come back, but none of them seemed to work. He had already looked at the possibility of Bill coming back with Stan's memories, but that didn't work. Even when he had gained them back, he didn't gain them back normally, so the rules that whatever had been erased with his memory had to come back with them didn't apply. Even if someone like Gideon Gleeful had tried to summon Bill back, that wouldn't have worked, considering that they had literally erased him from existence. So they though at least. Bill had already said something about something called "The Axolotl" But that was absurd! As far as he knew, those were some kind of salamander. But then again, there were many things he didn't know about. As far as he knew, this Axolotl could be some all powerful creature that Bill meet in some other dimension. Ford was snapped out of his concentration as there was the sound of the elevator moving downwards. Who could be coming down here at...what time was it again? He looked at the clock to see that it was about 12:00. Wow... Had he really stayed up that late? He was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Ford? You ok?" A voice questioned, which he quickly placed as Stanley's.

"Yes. I think I should be fine." Ford responded, turning around and yawning a small bit.

"Good... This might be a bad time to talk but I wanted to make sure the kids were asleep so they wouldn't try to eavesdrop or something like that." Stan said, rubbing his eyes a little and taking a sip of coffee from a mug he was holding in his other hand.

"Well, it is pretty late to talk, like you said. But I guess if I stayed up this late, I can stay up a bit later." Ford responded. Stan laughed lightheartedly, and Ford smiled a little bit. "What did you want to talk about?" Ford asked.

"Well I just wanted to know... Are we really gonna let Bill stay here? I know Mabel would throw a fit if we just threw him out but do we really want him to stay here?" Stan asked, his face gaining a serious look.

"If it was up to me, he wouldn't be here at all. But sadly, it's not as simple as just throwing him out. We have to make sure he doesn't start anything abnormal again, and we have to keep a tab on his powers." Ford stated matter of factly.

"Well, that's all I really needed to know for now. Next time I need to ask something, I'll make sure to ask later." Stan said, walking into the elevator and going back to the main floor. Once Stan was back upstairs, Ford did a little bit more research, but eventually feel asleep at his desk.

* * *

Sorry if it seems that I stretched this chapter on. Please, gimmie your opinion on this chapter! Did I stretch it out to much, or just the right amount? Ford and Bill are my favorite characters, so of course I would have a chapter where it's just Ford and Bill contemplating stuff XD.  
*I figure instead of Bill saying "Oh my God" that he would say "Oh my Axolotl" Because the Axolotl is basically the Gravity Falls equivalent of God XD  
*I know what all of your nerds are saying right now. "The first floor is the floor that's at the end of the staircase!" Yes, I know! But I needed somewhere for this room to be. I don't think Ford would allow Bill on the third floor, mostly because he didn't want him screwing around with anything REALLY important. And the second floor is the Cipher Shrine, so another floor was needed, and I just decided to call it the first floor XD.  
Anyway, Reviews are amazing, Favs are even better, buy gold, BUY!


	6. Dream

Ford's eyes opened to find himself not at his own desk, but in a rather pinkish dreamscape. A few fluffy pink clouds floated by, and he reached out to touch them. They had a rather cotton like feel to them, and after a few moments Ford placed them as some type of cotton candy. Bill definitely wouldn't make a mindscape like this, so he could only wonder who's mindscape he was in. After a few moments his question was answered. A rather large axolotl like creature came near him, and greeted him.

"Greetings Stanford. I am the Axolotl. You may have heard Bill mention me a few times, but you didn't believe I was real, did you?" the creature greeted, not unkindly or commanding, but in more a warm tone. Ford was shocked at first, but then composed himself once more, and spoke up.

"Hello... Not meaning to be rude but who are you and what do you want with me?" Ford questioned warily, trying not to sound impolite.

"To explain who I am is a very complicated matter. The closest I can get to a decent response without delving into the subject more then I wish is that I am a friend, not a enemy, even if I am a good friend of Bill's. To answer who I am, I guess you could call me a God of some type." The Axolotl responded, musing over the last answer a small bit. "Well, to make it seem less complicated, I guess you could call me what Bill claimed that he was. A muse." He simplified, more for his own clarity then for Fords. "Anyway, that is not why you are here. Here, have some tea while we discuss the matter." The Axolotl said, summoning a cup of tea, with the cup being a light shade of pink with a small animated*waterfall on the side of it.

"Thank you.. I guess" Ford responded, saying the last bit under his breath. "Anyway, you said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Ford questioned, taking a small sip of tea, testing to see if it was poisoned at all. After seeing that it wasn't, he took another small sip.

"Yes, it is on the topic on Cipher. I know you don't trust him, and probably never will again but please, try to help him along the way of his road to redemption. He will not succeed if he does not have everyone's support. And if he does not succeed, he will come out worse then before." The Axolotl stated, his voice slightly grave.

"But Cipher hasn't helped a single person in all of his lifetime's! If anything, he's done the exact opposite of that, I should know!" Ford protested, scowling at Axolotl.

"I know you do not wish too, but please, at least try." the Axolotl responded calmly, a small bit of begging clear in his eyes. After a small bit of arguing, Ford eventually caved into the Axolotls demands.

"Fine, I'll help Cipher out. But only this once!" Ford declared, unhappy with this decision at least.

"Thank you, Stanford. We shall speak to each other again soon, I hope. You should be waking up any moment now..." The Axolotl remarked. A few seconds later, everything slowly started to become blurry, and after a few second, he found himself back at his lab.

* * *

Bill's eyes fluttered open, raising himself off the floor. His head hit the top of the cage, causing him to let out a small *hiss of pain. He rubbed his eyes to try and draw the sleepiness away, but succeeded in nothing but yawning. He heard a small meowing noise from somewhere nearby, and looked downwards to discovered the black kitten slowly rising from it's comfortable position near him. A smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, and pet he jet black kit on the head. He looked to the small clock above the elevator, to see that it was about 7:00 in the morning. He yawned once more, wondering how long it would take for Ford to wake up.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait to long for his question to be answered. A few minutes later, the sound of the elevator coming to a halt could be heard. The doors opened to reveal Ford, who obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep. Bill had to stifle a laugh at how sleep deprived he looked.

*"Gee Sixer, I knew you had six fingers but six eyebags too? That's three for each eye!" Bill said, unable to hold back his laughter. Ford simply gave him annoyed look and opened to small cage door, the other creatures in the room stirring at the noises the two of them were making.

"Let's get out of here before we wake all of these creatures up.." Ford said, lowering his voice a considerable amount. Bill nodding, and him and Ford both walked into the elevator. Ford hit the button to go up to the the first floor, and after a short wait, the elevator came to a halt and the door opened. Ford and Bill walked up to the back of the vending machine, and Ford opened it.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, I've had a lot of stress lately. I had to do this REALLY important test at school, so I was really preoccupied with that. I hope I did well, I did try my best after all. Also my best friend is leaving school forever this week, so yea, class is going to become 10x more boring then usual. Ahhhhh. Anyway, Reality is a Illusion, The Universe is a Hologram, Buy gold, BYEEEEEE  
*Since people like to say water represents creation and stuff like that, I decided that the Axolotl would have a waterfall on his cup's instead of the all knowing eye like Bill does.  
*Do people write humans hissing in pain? I dunno this is what happens when you write Sonic fanfics.  
*And this quote came from a good friend on deviantart, DramaPersona.


End file.
